


Who are you?

by kangfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Boyfriends, Car Accidents, Fictional, M/M, angst????? idk pls, beomjun - Freeform, beomjun angst, beomjun sinking, car crash, choi beomgyu with amnesia, choi yeonjun boyfriend, i started this at night im sorry if its bad, i was in a hurry, im so sorry, it just came to my mind, no happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangfics/pseuds/kangfics
Summary: amnesia/amˈnēZHə/noun1.a partial or total loss of memory.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	Who are you?

Sometimes it feels like I lose a bit of you everyday. Head hurting. Waking up to what are banging sounds up there. Forgetting little by little. Failing to remember who I am, where I am, not knowing who you are. It pains me when my heart suddenly breaks hearing your cries at night, your cries break my heart, dear. 

Day by day I try to remember who you are but it’s difficult. So recognizable yet new, it hurts you but I can’t help it. This stupid issue began from a solitary fall paving the way to what we call the present. 

————

“Yeonjun!!" said the kid while running into the older folks arms. Folding his arms over his neck, getting a handle on his garments. "I missed you so much" cuddling his head into Yeonjuns neck.

"Baby bear, I missed you too my god" pulling him close, in a warm embrace. It hasn't been since a long time ago they last seen one another yet excessively long for them.

"What were you doing that took you such a long time?!" he said with a sulk towards his sweetheart. "You weren't cheating me were you?!" said with giggle, they were close and both realized it was a joke. So Yeonjun wouldn't fret the unexpected inquiry. Pretty much disregarded it to peck the others cheek.

They've generally been extremely close, it wasn't something to cover up. Both would regularly remain at one another's apartments, go on coffee dates like ordinary. They created affections for one another, it was a thrill ride between the two. It was in the end sorted out, both admitted, and dated joyfully. That is until the mishap happened.

"I went to get some food from the store, that’s why I took so long you big baby" beginning to let go of the younger. Beomgyu let go of the grip he had on the others' clothing.

"There's still a few things I need to go pickup across the road" motioning with his head to one side, which stood a little market, beginning to head over and Beomgyu, out of nowhere, stops. Pulls Yeonjun's hand, making him halt mid step.

“I’ll go! you go back to the apartment i’m sure you’re very tired, jjuniee~” he pecks the elders nose, tip toeing to reach. 

“Now go! shoo! shoo! i’ll be on my way!”

As beomgyu strolled by a mini market near 12 PM, it was very, not a single vehicle to be found. A quiet, cold and blustery evening. Near his sweetheart condo across the road. 

As he went to pass the road, there was no car to be found. A light luminated the way, coming each subsequent ever nearer until 

"BAM!" was heard around the neighborhood. Alarming everyone near. It was horrifying to think what could have possibly happened. 

On the floor was the short kid, seeping out. The local coming out and checking what had simply occurred. The boyfriend coming to perceive what is the circumstance yet didn't anticipate seeing his partner in the road

That’s the start of his new life, new world. After the incident things started to get blurry, he couldn't help but forget. He didn't know what was going on, he was confused. It’s something he’d never experienced before, thought of it as normal for the longest time. 

-  
-

Woken up like a normal day, skies blue, blurry figures are all I see. ‘Wait where am i?’ he thought and started scanning the room, it all looked familiar yet he couldn't pinpoint where exactly he was. That until he saw someone coming in, someone recognizable. His boyfriend, Yeonjun!

"Good Morning, gyu! how are you feeling?" the senior slid inside the room, drawing nearer Beomgyu. Putting himself close to the younger's body, inclining forward and pecking his temple. Leaning away, as yet having a hold of the other.

“I'm good, I'm just confused” looked down towards his hands and back to navigate the room. “On? what are you confused with??” yeonjun asked him with a questionable face, quite clueless as well. “...where am i? it’s just very familiar but i don’t know where i am ?” continued saying as he felt the bed dip lower than before, meaning yeonjun got closer. 

“Are you sure you’re okay??” placing his hand on the other's forehead, continuing his sentence, we’re in your room, see? the plant” he points to a small plant at the corner of the room. “the hoodies, are you sure you didn’t hit yourself??” said at last, worryingly lacing his voice.

“i’m sure that i am okay! I just forgot, I guess…” ending with a laughter, leaning back down.  
‘so this is my room.. that’s why it’s familiar’ he thought to himself. “Don’t be too forgetful, baby bear” yeonjun stretched out his arm to reach the others head, patting it and playing with his hair for a moment. 

The day went by as normal, besides what had happened in the morning.  
Something they didn’t know is that everything was gonna spiral down hill the day after.

Yeonjun started noticing a pattern, it was painful to see. See someone he loved forget all those things, all those memories. ‘What if he forgets about me?’ that thought ran through his mind every night, always resulting in cries. Cries of agony. He doesn't know what to do, he just let it be. 

-  
-  
A week after the first 'incident’, similar moments started happening frequently. From his clothing to people. He suddenly couldn't remember who that boy with blue hair was. He was confused again. 

Staring out the window with food in front of him, leaning his head on his hand, he had woken up early. Off on some random thought, just doing nothing. Hair messed up, didn't bother to brush it. It was a cloudy yet bright day. 

A step was heard, someone entering the room. Alarming the boy, looking towards where the sound came from. Staring at an unknown figure.  
A faint “good morning” was heard from them. The figure sat in front of Beomgyu. 

“How was sleep?” the other asked, looking at him softly. The other hair had a pinkish tone. Streaks of yellow, and blue. Lips slightly parted as they waited for Beomgyus response.  
“it was good, yeah. Good.” looking around the room to not lock eyes with the ‘stranger’.

“if you don’t mind asking,” Yeonjun’s eyes went blank, to the question, as a tear slid down from his face. The day he’d never wanted to happen, had come. It was all over for him. He’d felt sorry for Beomgyu but felt so broken. Why had it come to this? 

“Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at night so pls don't expect much  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kangfics?s=21) [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/TAEN1NG)


End file.
